Fujiwhara Effect
by UnsubUnicorn
Summary: "The Fujiwhara effect, sometimes referred to as Fujiwara interaction or binary interaction, is when two nearby cyclonic vortices orbit each other and close the distance between the circulations of their corresponding low-pressure areas."


Fujiwhara Effect

He was starting to understand why hurricanes were named after people.

_Dedicated to Awesome D.T_

* * *

"It's really windy today, isn't it?"

Len looked over at his twin sister. He looked around—she was right. He could see it in the atmosphere. Leaves danced in the air, being ripped right off of the willowy limbs of the various trees scattered around school. Dirt kicked up from the ground and the grass flattened.

"Yeah."

Rin persisted, the two now at their side-by-side lockers. Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine. "It's really unusual, this weather, you know? At least, at this time of year. I mean, I thought we already got through hurricane season. We should be at a complete still right now."

Len shrugged as he pulled a book from his locker. "It's not like the weather follows a set schedule, Rin." He closed his locker and spun the lock. "Although I do agree, it certainly is strange."

Rin quickly did the same. "Right? Hopefully it's not a hurricane, then. It could be just one of those days, but to have it be at this time? Most likely a hurricane."

* * *

It was windy. He could see it in her. Her skirt fluttered; her hair reached, grabbed, and then pulled back from the sky. It was more than that, though. Her very being seemed to chase the wind. There was something about her that was completely fluid, completely free. Len couldn't help but stare.

She turned to look at him.

* * *

Len was in class now. The girl he had seen the courtyard, he'd never seen before. She was probably a transfer student.

"Is this seat taken?"

He blinked. The voice was clear and modulated. He looked up.

"No, it's not."

She took a seat. The two sat in silence. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. She leaned forward, propping her elbow on her desk and leaning her cheek against her hand.

"You're the boy in the courtyard." She interjected, eyes flickering towards him.

"You're the girl in the courtyard."

"I'm Miku."

"I'm Len."

They both found themselves smiling. Len turned in his seat to face her, his elbows now resting on the back of his chair and on his desk, respectively. "You're new, right?"

Miku raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, still facing forward but eyes following him. "Very observant. Why, are you going to take me into your pack?"

Len laughed. "I'm not quite ready to share you with my friends yet."

* * *

It was lunch now. The two sat alone, eating in Len's car. Len usually eats outside, but he took her to his car due to the weather.

"It's windy, huh?"

She shrugged, peeling wax paper off from her sandwich with dainty fingers. "My old English teacher told me that wind was the breath of the earth. So, I don't mind it." She eyed him, "You can't live without breathing."

He laughed, poking at her side teasingly. "You're a poet?"

She smiled at him now, eyes glimmering and her voice taking on a mischievous lilt. "I say this in all seriousness, I'm not, but I am an avid reader. Poetry included."

Len whistled. "Wow. 'Never judge a book by it's cover', huh?"

She reclined back into the chair, smirking before taking a hearty bite out of her sandwich. The sandwich was stuffed and sliding out from the sides. "Indeed."

They ate in silence for a bit longer. Len took out a banana and a can of ninety-nine-cent tea. Miku finished her sandwich and produced another one.

"Why did you move here?"

She didn't answer right away; she favored chewing. Or maybe she had to think about it. "Honestly, no real reason. It's not like my parents moved jobs or anything. Nothing concrete. One day, I woke up and I thought, 'My life is too stationary, I need to try something new!' But I'm not ready to quit school yet, you know. I'm not about to drop everything to travel around the world, or at least, not yet. So I asked a friend who lives here if I could use their address to apply for this school, and—" she waved the hand clutching the sandwich, "here I am."

Len furrowed his brows. "Hm. Most people don't _want_ to move schools. I mean, with having to leave your friends and then be alone and everything."

"I'm not most people, am I?" She asked while exhaling heavily, satisfactorily. "And besides, look how well it turned out! I met you."

He smiled. "You got lucky. So I take it you're one of those 'I want to go see the world' people, huh?"

She twisted her lips. "No, not quite. Those people want to see the world, see the unusual. I want to feel the world." She brought her hands up, one still holding the sandwich, in a struggle to explain her goal. "You see, world travelers, they want to go see exotic places like India, Paris, Malaysia. Although I'd like to go to all of these places, I'm fine here in the town over, you see?

I want to experience life in every angle. I don't want to see different lives. I want to live them." She looked up at him, not embarrassed at the admittance of her dreams in the slightest. "Do you see?"

Len felt admiration for her. What other high school student would have these dreams, what other high school student would be proud to admit this?

He had misjudged her. He thought she was delicate. He could see now that she was anything but. However, that made him even more drawn towards her. Her personality did not match up with her sylphlike outward appearance.

Her skin was carved out of ivory, the smooth shoulders and cheeks dusted over with roses. Her fingers were made of china; they were thin and long. Her neck was fashioned in the same way. Her oval-shaped face boasted high cheekbones, a rounded nose, and slight salmon lips with a natural, matte finish.

Her hair was different. If it was a "good" different or a "bad" different, Len didn't know. Was it obnoxious, gaudy, or was it beautiful, rare? It was a color that couldn't be described by words. She was a girl who couldn't be described by words.

Her hair, it could only be water, Len decided. Her hair was all waterfalls, cascading down in ultramarine ribbons and crashing against the smooth rocks of her shoulders, folding to the new shape and tumbling down the milky earth of her skin in an unending manner until she sat down and the ends of her hair pooled around her.

Her eyes were a slight variation. They were the ocean. This comparison had been made many times before by countless other lovesick saps, but this was different. Miku's eyes were literally the ocean, a limitless, ever-changing blue. He had learned that they could be warm welcoming, like waves lapping at a tropical shore; they could be dark and completely calm, twinkling with the slightest movement; they could be grey and stormy and whip around with the wind. These eyes were protected, framed by long, elegant teal eyelashes, sweeping and fluttering whenever she moved her focus.

"You're staring again."

It was a "good" different, he decided.

"What?"

"You were staring before, too. In the courtyard." She pulled the lever at the side of the chair and reclined, now lying down. "Am I really that beautiful?"

He laughed. "You remind me of a hurricane. Well, maybe you're the opposite. On the outside, you must be the eye. However, on the inside, you're really just a storm."

"Oh?" She chuckled, turning to lay on her side and face him. "Are you saying this because I told you I was into poetry? Not to be rude, but that was a pretty sloppy sentence."

"Partially," he admitted, "Although I was wondering, that means you'd never settle down, right?"

"Probably," she admitted, "At least, that was my initial thought. I mean, I won't sugar-coat it. I don't think I stay still for that long; I can't be stuck in the same, monotonous life." She looked at him. He was looking down.

"That's a first." She smiled.

"What is?"

"You're looking down. Usually you're looking at me." She sat up.

He smiled somberly. "Yeah, well."

"'Yeah, well.'" She mimicked, leaning over the gap between their seats and touching her forehead to his, surprising him. "You said it yourself, right? I'm a hurricane." The rest of her body followed, sitting in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went to her sides. Len felt his arms wrap around her neck.

"All hurricanes die down once they touch land."

* * *

_Wow this is my first time writing fanfiction in a year, haha. And also, my first time writing something that wasn't fluff. Hopefully it was okay? I don't know if you guys like this kind of stuff, so I'll try to produce some fluff soon (LenKu is a fluff kind of town, huh.)_

___Have a nice day and take care!_

_xUnsub_


End file.
